Kiss and Tell
by JessieContagious
Summary: A story where the  not so  secret love lives of our favorite mages are revealed.LucyxErza, GrayxNatsu, and some hinting at other couples.Enjoy
1. Situations

Lucy awoke with a start, after having another dream that ended with a certain fire breather destroying her apartment. In turn, it reminded her of the rent due in just a few days. Crap. She had almost forgot about it for once. She needs a job soon. She groggily pulled herself out of bed, glancing at her alarm clock as she did so. It's only seven o' clock. The guild won't even be open for another two hours. With a few moans and groans she managed to roll herself into the shower. Might as well get there early. Then she might actually stand a chance of getting a decent job for rent.

Lucy walked into Fairy Tail at nine, after patiently waiting for Mira Jane to unlock the front doors. Mira stuck around for a few minutes to try for the hundreth time to pry Lucy's love interests out of her. After no luck, she headed back to the bar to set up for the day while Lucy checked for jobs. After finding one that seemed easy enough and took care of rent, she headed for an empty table and sat down. She then pulled a notebook out of her bag and proceeded to work on her novel while things were calm.

After about an hour of peace flew by, the rest of the guild had started to stroll in; starting with team shadow gear. Lucy looked up, allowing herself the luxury of checking Levi out for a few moments. Levi was just too damn cute, and too sweet. This didn't go un-noticed by Mira of course, but Mira says nothing and giggles quietly to herself. After Lucy had dazed off for awhile, she snapped to in time to catch a whiff of pink hair walking in, and black hair in the back of the room. She quickly shoved her notebook back into her bag. She was getting out of there before things got chaotic, as they never failed to do.

Lucy walked down the street towards the location of the job she had selected. All she had to do was help a new local business move some stuff into their shop. Easy; or atleast compared to any job Natsu has managed to drag her on. Two hours pass by, and she was already finished. She happily accepted her pay and left to pay rent. After that was taken care of, she headed home for a hot bath and some work on her novel.

Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. She was quite surprised. There was no Natsu there to throw some insane job in her face. No Erza making herself at home, and no Gray prancing around half naked. This was her first peaceful day since she had joined Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled to herself while shutting the door. The second she heard the familiar click of the door closing, she was in her underwear and heading to the bathroom for her well earned bath. She started to turn the handle for the bathroom door, but the next thing she knew her world was spinning and her chest felt heavy, making it difficult to breathe. Lucy lay there a moment before opening her eyes. She looked up, only to see a completely wet and naked Erza laying on top of her, with a towel accidentaly discarded to the floor beside them. Woah. She had knew she had seen Erza naked before.. but she's never been in a situation quite like this. If Erza lay there any longer, Lucy knew her self control would quickly plummet to zero.

"Umm..Erza-chan..can you uhm.. get off.. please..", said the red faced and breathless celestial mage.

"Oh my! Lucy? I'm so sorry! Are you okay!", Erza said as she quickly jumped to her feet, her boobs bouncing in the process.

Yeah, Lucy's will power was dropping digits fast.

"Erza...your uhm.. towel.." With that Erza blushed and hurriedly picked up her towel and threw it around herself.

After everything had calmed down and Lucy and Erza were finally dressed again, Erza began talking. Well, it was more like she was frantically screaming at poor Lucy. As it turns out, Erza had left on a mission forgetting to pay her rent first, and came back to find she had been evicted by her landlord. It was then that she came over to beg Lucy to stay with her. Since Lucy wasn't home at the time, Erza let herself in (as usual) and decided to take a bath and wait for her friend to get home. Then just by luck (for us, and Lucy) she happened to be walking out of the bathroom as Lucy was walking in. She was just surprised as Lucy was when she fell over something, and found herself on top of a half naked Lucy, with her own towel missing. Despite all that had happened, Lucy understood the situation her friend was in and decided to let her stay. Plus Erza was going to help with rent as well, so it's wasn't like she was a problem. She was also a lot calmer and more responsible than Lucy's other friends. As long as what happened earlier doesn't happen again, Lucy would be perfectly fine and would be able to keep her sexuality a secret a bit longer. (She doesn't realize Mira already knows.)

Lucy decided to take a shower while Erza got adjusted and moved her things into the apartment. By the time Lucy was out, Erza had finished and had moved on to a more "interesting" pass-time.

"Lucy-chan, you actually wear these! They're barely a couple of strings!"

"Oh my God!", Lucy mentally screamed, "She's trying on my underwear!"

With that, our heroine got a massive nose-bleed and collapsed.

"Lucy-chan! Lucy! Are you okay?"

What Erza didn't know, was that Lucy would probably never be okay.


	2. Steam

Because of circumstances, Lucy and Erza were stuck sharing a bed until they get the chance to buy another one. For Erza this didn't seem like much of a problem, and it didn't to the stellar mage at first either. But gradually it grew to more and more of an issue. In the mere two days they been sharing Lucy's bed, Lucy had discovered that Erza kicks, cuddles, talks, punches, laughs, strips, and re-equips and ex-equips armor. Yes, all while sleeping. Lucy has never noticed this before on any of their missions, but now it was kind of hard to ignore. And to add to it, Lucy didn't have very much will power, and too much more of Erza's sleep stripping and such could result in some acts Lucy wouldn't be too proud of herself for.

Lucy awoke in the morning to the sounds of pots and pans scraping and banging, and a sweet smell coming from the kitchen. She could hear her stomach begging her to investigate the source of the smell. She rolled herself out of bed and was pliant to her stomach's request. She lazily slumped into the kitchen (Lu-chan's not much of a morning person.) to a sight that caused her heart to skip a beat. It wasn't the breakfast that instantly put Lucy in a good mood, but the sight of Erza wearing Lucy's pinkest and frilliest apron, smiling triumphantly at her creation. Lucy never thought Erza could be this cute, but rather scary. Looks like Erza proved her wrong. It took the armor mage a minute to realize Lucy was in the kitchen. Once she did though, she hastily threw off the apron with a slight blush forming on her cheeks, and then greeted her friend.

"Good morning Lucy, I made us breakfast! I was going to let you sleep in and save you some food for later, but I guess I already woke you. I'm soooo sorry Lucy! I was too loud wasn't I? The noise woke you!"

"Haha no Erza your fine! I normally wake up around this time anyways. And thanks for making breakfast", said Lucy with a slight bit of drool coming out of her mouth while she eyed the breakfast the other mage had made.

They both laughed and talked over their meal, and then started getting ready for a trip to their guild.

They walk through the front doors of Fairy Tail, to instantly come close to being knocked over by a raging mass of pink hair, black hair, and fists. Lucy sighed and Erza stood there a moment debating on whether to break them up or not. She gave up, deciding it was too early to bother and added a sigh to follow Lucy's. They were quite used to Natsu's and Gray's behavior by now anyways, and simply side-stepped around them to head to the table where Juvia was seated. Juvia took her eyes off the fire and ice mages brawl to chat briefly with her friends. She didn't chat for long though before becoming distracted. Natsu had once again managed to snatch Gray's boxers in the midst of battle.

"Gray-sama! Your clothes!"

With that, the now naked ice user looked down and freaked for a mid-second, and then re-continued his fight with his friend. But suddenly Natsu stopped their brawl, Gray seizing the chance to pin him down. (Note: Gray was still in the nude.) Natsu looked away pushing Gray off of him, while shoving the underwear into the chest of their owner. Then Natsu once again stared intently into the other direction.

"Here, just put these back on and get off of me. Stripper freak."

"Whatever. Flames for brains."

With that, Gray leaned over and whispered something in Natsu's ear. This was pretty strange behavior for the two, but it went un-noticed by most of the guild. The few who noticed had lost interest by the time Gray had finished whispering, figuring he was just issuing Natsu another threat as usual. Gray stood up, a triumphant smile on his face. Natsu got up after Gray had left the guild, muttering angrily to himself, and followed suit. Of course, Mira-san was the only one to notice the flush on the dragon slayers face before he left.

"Hehe", Mira Jane giggled quietly to herself, "this is going to get interesting!"


	3. Plated Tears

Lucy and Erza had finally gone out and gotten Erza a new bed today. Lucy was kind of sad they wouldn't be sharing one anymore, but at least now she could get a goodnights sleep. So far the day had gone by quite easy. After moving Erza's bed into the apartment, they spent the rest of their time at the guild. Lucy watched Gray and Natsu have one of their daily brawls. Eventually Erza decided to break them up, but instead caused things to escalate, the whole guild getting into it. Lucy just sighed, thinking of how typical this was for everybody. She got up from the table she was at and headed to the bar to gossip with Mira-san. Finally the fight began losing energy and people began leaving for their respective homes. After a little while, only Erza, Natsu, and Gray were left fighting. Lucy waited a few moments longer for her roomie, and Erza had handed both guys asses to them as always. Lucy and Erza arrive home only to hear crashing noises inside before the door is even open. They step inside and Lucy spends the next ten minutes yelling and trying to kick Natsu out.

Eventually Happy and the dragon slayer hop out the window chanting, "Not cool Lu-chan."

Lucy sighs and locks the windows. She then headed to the bathroom for a shower, Erza doing the same once Lucy was out. While Erza was in the shower, Lucy cooked dinner both the both of them. She decided to go with something simple and easy to make. Her pick was beef stir-fry. Once Erza was out and dressed, the food was done. They sat down talking, while eating their meal together. Their conversation quickly shifted to talking about Fairy Tail, and its numerous mages. Then it began to shift towards the guilds potential couples and Erza's interests.

"You know, you and Natsu would be cute together Lucy. You guys already act like a married couple sometimes. Even Mira agrees."

"Eh?"

"Natsu's pretty cute, but he's not my type. He's more of a little brother to me. Gray is quite attractive as well. Even Alzak is cute, but he and Bisca are too obviously into each other, even though they try to hide it from everyone including themselves sometimes. Hmm.. let's see.. who else..? Levi's cute. She's one book I'd like to open. And Cana's hot, and she's pretty smart despite the toxic level of alcohol she intakes. It barely affects her somehow. Laxus would be a stud. I mean he's pretty attractive, but he acts like too much of a spoiled child sometimes. Hmm.. I'm pretty sure that's all. It's all I can think of for no-"

"Lucy? Lucy-chan, are you okay..?" Erza asked, as she waved her hands in front of the face of the mentioned mage.

With that Lucy dropped her fork, along with her jaw, and stared blankly at her friend.

"Erza-chan, your bi!"

"Well, yeah. I figured Natsu or someone would have told you by now."

"But.. how?"

"Well, uhm..last year at the guild's New Year's party.. let's just say that Cana's crazy when she can actually manage to get drunk."

"Whoa."

Looks like Lucy isn't the only chick in Fairy Tail who swings for both teams. Once dinner was over, along with the girls' revealing conversation, they headed off to bed.

"Night, Erza."

"Goodnight Lucy."

But despite the goodnights the young stellar mage couldn't sleep. This was mostly due to the raging thunder storm outside. It wasn't like Lucy was scared of thunder storms or anything. They were just too noisy, and she was too light of a sleeper. She could hear the rain pounding on her roof and windows, along with a bout of thunder every other minute. She just lay there, distracting herself from the storm outside by listening to the light sound of Erza's breathing while allowing her thoughts to wander. Then, as a particularly bright flash of lightning erupted from the sky, and thunder boomed loud outside, Erza shot up from her sleep in a blood-curdling scream. Lucy jumped, startled. Lucy pulled herself together and glanced over at Erza. She could see in the dim light of the room that Erza was crying silently, and looked seriously scared for her life. Whatever Erza had dreamt to upset her that bad, must have been horrifying. Lucy looked at the red headed wizard, now shaking and sobbing silently. She made her way across the room in the dark towards Erza, guided only by the small light coming in through her window. She reached her destination, quietly crawling into Erza's bed, wrapping her arms around the now close to broken Titania.

Lucy whispered quietly and soothingly," It's okay Erza, I'm here."

Erza sobbed quietly into Lucy's chest until she began drifting closer into sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Erza", whispered Lucy.

The armor mage gazed up sleepily at Lucy, muttering almost inaudibly,"nmnn.. Lucy, did you say something?"

"No, nothing hunnie. Go to sleep, okay?"

With that, Erza took Lucy's advice, falling asleep in the arms of the young celestial mage.


	4. A Pleasant Surprise

The day started off with everyone's favorite fire-breather busting through a window in Lucy's apartment, that the young stellar was sure she had locked the night before, only to find two of his best friends snoring and cuddling happily in one of their beds. He looked at the scene he had walked in on, and a blush (which he would never admit) developed his cheeks as he felt slightly embarrassed. He turned to leave, but quickly decided if he left, he'd lose and Lucy would win some made up battle he believed this to be. And there was no way anyone (especially not Lucy.) could beat the almighty Salamander! (His logic's a little off, ne?) Lucy awoke to a dragon slayer standing in her room (and Erza's) laughing the loudest and the most obnoxious he could manage. Tick marks started appearing on her head.

"What the hell is he on about! First off, he invited himself into my fucking apartment again. Second, he has the nerve to be so god-damn loud as to wake me up, first thing in the morning, in MY apartment! I'm going to fucking kill him," thought Lucy, as she was quickly growing more and more pissed by the second.

She picked up a pillow, launching it at his face. This only made his laughter worse.

"Hahahaha! Lucy and Erza are lesbians! Looks like you two had a fun night, huh! Erza's clothes are all gone! Hahahah! Lucy and Erza- sitting in a tree-"

Natsu was cut off in the middle of his song to a spear narrowly avoiding his face, by a mere centimeter. Erza was now awake, face flushed red, and changed from her previous "armor" (cat ears and knee socks, and only that.), into her usual outfit. She smiled threateningly.

"What was that you were saying, Natsu?"

"N-n-nothing at all! Let's go Happy! Happy..?"

The said "cat" was sitting on the kitchen counter, munching happily on a fish. Natsu sweat dropped, and looked left to right for a quick escape. Too late. Erza grabbed him by the back of his vest and began dropping attacks on him. After a long while, Lucy managed to calm Erza down and began her almost daily routine of scolding Natsu for breaking into her apartment, uninvited, through the window. Again.

"Aww, but Lu-chan! I wanted to go on another mission!"

"Are you INSANE! We've already been on eight this week! Your going to get me killed! Then whose apartment are you going to crash land into every day!"

With that the pink haired teen puffed his cheeks out to pout. Lucy started to walk away satisfied with herself. Suddenly our favorite black-haired exhibitionist came busting through the door, uninvited, knocking our poor Lucy over. All Lucy knew, was that one moment she was walking away triumphant from scolding Natsu, the next she had been hit hard in the back by something, and now she was finding herself lip locked with none other than the guy she had just finished yelling at. (Whose face was almost matched in hue to his hair). She hurriedly threw herself off of him, muttering something totally incoherent to the world, and mimicked Natsu in making mock puking sounds, though her face was just as red as his. Erza and Gray had launched into a fit of hysteria. They were both laughing so hard they were kneeling on the floor clutching furniture, and thought their guts were spilling out. After a full day of taunting, teasing, and fighting, Natsu and Gray left to destroy gods know what. And Erza left to buy some groceries for the night's dinner. Erza walks out of the grocery store, already excited for her and the blonde's meal. They were having breakfast for dinner, which was both her and Lucy's favorite. She happily skips back home humming a made up tune to herself, slides past the door, and into the apartment. Whoa. Today had just taken a flip for the armor mage. She had glanced across the living room to a perfect view of Lucy in the bedroom, rocking out in her underwear and into her hairbrush to 'right here waiting'. (It's a remix by prezioso and marvin, in case you want to look it up. It's techno.) The other girl was completely unaware of Erza's presence.

"Damn. Too cute," Erza thought to herself.

Erza turned to walk into the kitchen and begin cooking, when she randomly noticed three things. One: Lucy was dancing in a tank top without a bra on, making her boobs bounce with her every move. Two: Lucy's tits were seriously huge, almost bigger than her own. And three: The way her ass filled out her hot pink and lacy, boy cut underwear. Hot. Before Erza had realized what she was doing, the groceries had been ditched to the floor of the small apartment, and she had Lucy pinned to the ground with her legs straddling the spirit mage.

* * *

More fun next chapter. I pinky promise. ;)


	5. Impulse

"Erza.. what are-"

The rest of Lucy's sentence was cut off when the scarlet-haired mage's lips were linked with her own. Lucy pushed Erza off of her long enough to stutter out,

"E-Er-Erza! This i-isn't a good id-idea!"

Erza responded to this by pinning Lucy down, once again, and resuming where she left off.

The blonde's lips were still parted slightly from protest, and Erza used that as a chance to deepen the kiss. Despite her earlier statement, Lucy moaned silently at the intrusion. She could no longer deny herself what she so selfishly craved. She kissed back, sharing a deep kiss with Erza, their tongues dancing playfully together. When they pulled apart briefly for some much needed air, the key mage flipped the situation (literally), picking up Erza and pinning her on the bed.

Lucy held Erza's wrists above her head with one hand, while using the other to explore her friend's goddess-like body. She slowly slid her hand up Erza's shirt, quickly finding what she wanted. She gently squeezed the large breasts of the girl under her, just hard enough to make her moan. Getting the reaction she aimed for, she continued her play. She gingerly pinched Erza's nipple between her thumb and index finger, and then began massaging it with her thumb. Erza's back arched slightly while she stifled another moan. Lucy frowned and leaned in close to whisper in the red head's ear.

"That's no fun Er-za-chan, I want to hear you screaming."

The said mage's face flushed bright red, but soon became occupied with her lips and Lucy's. Lucy licked Erza's bottom lip teasingly, asking for entrance. Erza parted her lips, and both girls' tongues were flicking and swirling against one another's. They let their hands begin to wander, exploring every dip and curve of the others body. Clothing was lost. Then hands traveled lower, turning things into complete bliss. It felt like ecstasy in their veins, exploding like fireworks. Every touch, and every thrust of their fingers, brought even more pleasure, and neither girl could have enough of it. They were thrusting their hips, grinding against and with one another, and moaning wildly.

"A-ah!

Er-za, I'm.. *huff* about to.."

"Mnnm, me.. *pant* too."

In no time, both girls reached their limit, yelling the others name through one last moan. The rest of the day, and through the night, they lay there as a knot of tangled limbs.

"Erza?"

"Shh..," whispered young Titania, while pressing a finger to Lucy's lips. With that, they both drifted into a peaceful and (for once) un-disturbed sleep, holding one another.


	6. A Little Taunting Goes a Long Way

Yaoi ahead! Now you can't say you weren't warned.

* * *

Lucy awoke with a start to a wide-eyed Natsu bent over and staring at her.

"Gahh! What are you doing! Don't stare at people when they're sleeping!"

"Lu-chan, What's that mark on your neck? Did you get hurt again?"

"What mar- Oh! T-that's n-n-nothing! I j-just-.."

Erza peeked around the corner, a smirk proudly claiming her face.

"Lucy was being bad, so I had to punish her ~ 3 "

Lucy shot Erza a look.

"Erza! Don't say things like that! People might take it the wrong way."

"And what way is that?"

Erza's grin was growing ever so larger. Lucy's face was burning red.

"I don't get it. Your guys are weird," sighed a thoroughly confused and oblivious Natsu, before making his way to the kitchen and rummaging through the cabinets.

Erza held a proud smirk over her features.

After everyone had made it to the kitchen and eaten breakfast, Erza and Lucy left for a mission. Natsu stayed behind in Lucy's apartment, Lucy threatening to make him die twice if he burnt it down or went through her things. Once he could hear that they had arrived at a safe distance away, Him and Happy were already going through her stuff and trying her clothes on, as well as making mock Lucy impressions. Natsu turned abruptly and froze when he heard laughter in the doorway.

"Hey squinty eyes! You thought your impressions were funny," Gray was crying and holding his stomach from laughing now, "too bad you couldn't take a good look at yourself! Haahaha!"

"Watch it droopy eyes."

Natsu growled, which only caused Gray's laughter to grow, seeing his rival scowl at him while wearing Lucy's underwear as a hat, her bra strapped securely around his chest, along with a pair of her heels on his feet. Before Gray had the chance to pull himself together, Natsu marched over and punched his favorite ice princess in the face.

"Hey! What was that for flame-brain!"

"For being an idiot, you stupid snow fairy!"

"Oh yeah! Wanna go!"

"Bring it!"

But instead of launching into a full-blown brawl as intended, Gray suddenly embraced Natsu into a heated kiss, pulling away after what felt to be not nearly long enough. At the contact, heat poured from the flame mage's body, as well as a cold sweat from his rival's. Their need for one another was instant. Recognizing that in the other's eyes, Gray lead Natsu across the room to the bed, discarding his clothes in the process. Gray pressed his body into Natsu's while licking his lover's neck. He could feel the heat coming off of Natsu's body and it could only turn him on more. Natsu moaned, which was a sound the ice mage loved and knew so well.

"You're going to do a lot more than that by the time I'm done with you," the raven-haired mage whispered huskily into the dragon slayer's ear.

A red tint was claiming Natsu's features, not going un-noticed by Gray. The ice mage ran his hands over Natsu's chest, removing the salmon-haired boys vest from his body. He then went to work on removing his pants. It didn't take long, seeing as how Gray was an expert at removing clothes. He had them off in no-time, which left Natsu standing there in his full naked glory, with nothing but his scarf on. If Gray hadn't already seen him like this so many times before, he swore he could have cum right then and there. Gray sat on the bed, pulling Natsu onto his lap and kissing his neck. He turned himself and Natsu over so that he was on top of him and between his legs. He pressed his body into his lover's, purposely dipping his hips to tease. Natsu grabbed ahold of Gray before he had time to pull away, pulling them even closer.

"Why tease? You've already got me hot."

Gray smirked.

"I don't want you hot, I want you going crazy."

With that said, he went down on Natsu, taking all of his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. The dragon slayer shuddered beneath him. Gray only sucked harder. It soon became too much for Natsu to handle. With a low growl erupting from his throat, and his hands gripping the sheets, he spilled his hot seed into Gray's mouth. Gray swallowed it down hungrily, not leaving a drop. Afterwards, they lay holding each other.

"Why does my body want the touch of an idiot like you so much?"

"Probably for the same reason mine craves for a flame-brained moron like you. Your fire and I'm ice. Opposites just attract."

Despite the insults involved, they remained in each other's arms, drifting into a much earned sleep together.

* * *

Sorry for not updating. I moved, again. Well, it's more like I was kicked out and had to go back to living with my grandparents. Had to get alot of shit straightened out, and things are just now getting back to normal. Once again, I'm sorry. But I've got a few chapters already written out, so you'll finally get your updates. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thanks for subscribing, and sticking by to see how my story turns out. And thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate everything. Let me know what you think of the story so far, and if you have any idea's don't hesitate to let me know. I might even use them. Thanks, everyone.

-Juvia. :)


End file.
